A Very Loki Christmas
by XxLadyVerlacxX
Summary: Companion to The Lady of Mischief. Loki x OC Basically just my smutty idea of Loki and Kate's first Christmas together.


A Very Loki Christmas

**This is a special... bonus... if you will from my other fanfic The Lady of Mischief. Basically in my boredom during Christmas break I thought, what would Kate and Loki's Christmas' be like. And here's what it ended up like.**

I dug around in the Christmas tree's box looking specifically for the piece I needed. "J... D... H... Where the hell is the last Branch C!?" I hissed, frustrated as I prepared to submerge myself and go diving for the damn thing.

"I still don't understand the... concept of having a fake tree in the living room," Loki commented from his place on the sofa, watching me as I struggled.

I sat up and looked at him. "It's Christmas, Loki. And that makes it the best time of the year. Now, are you going to help me or are you just going to sit on the sofa like a god?"

He stood up and stared intently at me. "What will you have me do, Lady Trickster?"

"Um... run into the other room and grab the box of Christmas lights, I want you to string them up in the kitchen," I half-ordered, biting my lip as I let my eyes helplessly run over him. He was dressed in a well-fitting blue button-up and black slacks. His black hair, as usual, was slicked back and out of his face.

When he noticed me staring at him he smirked. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

I blinked a few times to clear my head, "Yes."

He strode off, still smirking, to do what I'd told him, and I tried to continue finding Branch C. I just needed to finish decorating, once that was done I'd gladly let him whisk me off to bed. But not now, despite the enormous godly distraction in my penthouse.

I smiled to myself. It had been a good year. I was now seventeen, I'd finished my online diploma, and Loki was staying for both Christmas and New Years.

He came back and set the box down by the sofa. "You know, we celebrate something like this back on Asgard, without the fake tree of course, but it's mostly the same thing... Feasts, garlands, lights, lots of green and red. You'd enjoy it," he remarked as he untangled one set of lights.

I threw a roll of tape at him and pointed to the kitchen. "Do you like it?"

He shrugged, "Some aspects are nice, others are totally boring. When you've been attending the same celebrations for thousands of years they tend to become dull. I needed to do something different this year, which was why I thought I'd spend the holidays with you."

"Please don't remind me how much older I am then you it-" I shot up. "LOKI!"

He turned to look at me, one eyebrow raised, "How badly have I messed this up?"

"You are standing under the mistletoe,"I whispered softly, a grin spreading across my lips.

He glanced up, "And?"

"And... " I continued in a sing-song voice, "you're stuck there until someone gives you a kiss."

"What?" he asked dryly.

I crossed my arms. "Keep that tone and I'll leave you there for a few hours."

"Kate," he spluttered, flabbergasted.

"Fine," I giggled, walking towards him. "I'll save you, but only because I need the lights up."

When I got to him in the kitchen, I lightly touched my lips to his, but what I intended as a brief touch he completely transformed.

He tossed the lights to the side and pulled me against him, crushing his mouth against mine.

I moaned, shivering, and he took that as encouragement. He ran his teeth against my lower lip and the followed that up by slipping his to the into my mouth.

I let myself melt into him. Distraction? I'd didn't care anymore, all that mattered was Loki, and the welcome rush of heat to my core.

Loki moved his mouth to my throat, kissing and biting his way to the hollow of my collarbone before lavishing the sensitive skin there.

As he did, another moan escaped my mouth and I gripped his shoulders, lifting my head to allow him better access.

I wanted him. I could already feel my desire kicking in and I moved my hands to begin unbuttoning Loki's shirt.

He understood what I was getting at and moved to pull my dark brown hair out of its ponytail so that it fell onto my shoulders. He lifted my v-neck over my head and began tugging me out of my jeans.

Once I was in my camisole and underwear he lifted me onto the counter and continued kissing my lips like he had before.

I tried to concentrate enough to undo the rest of his shirt's buttons, and once I did, I pushed it off his shoulders and it presumably tumbled to a heap on the floor. I ran my hands over his chest, enjoying the hard, lean muscle under his perfect skin. Grinning against his mouth, I ran my nails over his nipples, teasing him. He groaned in reaction to my touch and slid his hands down to grab the bottom of my camisole and pulled it off.

Taking control, he turned his mouths attention to my breast. He licked and bit my nipple, making me cry in delight, while he cupped the other with his hand.

I felt my orgasm building up, and I was ready to shatter, but he wasn't letting me come that easy.

He pulled away and gave me a wicked grin. "Not so fast, I'm not done with you yet," he promised.

He then snatched my panties off, tossing them on the floor next to his shirt, and slipped one long finger into my opening, thrusting in and out gently. When I moaned and leaned forward to rest my forehead on his shoulder he added a second finger and then a third, all moving wonderfully inside me while his thumb teased my clit, sending waves of pleasure as I felt myself ready to go over the edge again.

I fiddled with his belt, unbuckling it and then finding the zipper with eve more unsteady hands. Hissing and panting in pleasure I stuck my hand into his pants and pulled his already hard cock out. Wrapping my hand around his long, thick member, I moved up and down from the tip to the base, grinning as I felt him get impossibly hard.

I almost had him coming undone as I was about to but he pulled away and smirked at me again.

I put my hands on my hips and frowned. "I. Want. You." I enunciated each word clearly with emphasis.

He made the rest of his clothes disappear. "And it's me you shall have," he stepped closer to me again, before burying himself in me with one thrust.

He set a quick pace, hitting me immediately at an angle that ensured that it wouldn't take long for my climax to follow.

I leaned back to rest on one hand so that the ferocity of his thrusts wouldn't send me backwards on the slick countertop.

He continued to spam into me, placing his hands on my hips to keep me in place so he could hit me at the hardest, deepest angle.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked roughly, not faltering his pace at all.

I let out a shameless moan before wrapping an arm around his neck. "You!"

"You will never... ever... do this with any other man! Only I get to do this to you, only I am allowed to make you feel this way! Do you understand, Kate?" He hissed into my ear.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I chanted in a high pitched voice as I felt myself come undone, riding out the sensations as Loki continued until he came, spilling into me as he growled my name.

"Get off the counter, I'm going to take you from behind," he told me as he pulled out and ran a hand through his hair.

I nodded and jumped down, knees weak, and turned around to bend over and lie over the counter, keeping my feet on the floor, the marble of the counter cold against my breasts.

Loki stepped close behind me, grabbing my hips again to make sure if I fell he had me supported. I didn't need to worry if he would be ready, he seemed to recover and be ready to go at an inhuman rate. Though that was understandable and not at all unwelcome.

He slipped inside me a little more gently this time, and did slow his pace, this time settling for lovemaking rather than fucking the life out of me.

He slid in and out, in and out, hitting that oh-so-sweet spot every time. One hand came down to rub my clit while the other ran up and down my back.

"I love you, Kate, my darling, my mate, my Lady Trickster," he murmured, leaning forward to kiss me in between my shoulder blades as I continued to moan and sigh his name.

He chuckled as he continued to please me. "My name sounds so sweet on your lips. Say my name again, please..."

I gasped, feeling the rush of my climax coming again, "Loki..."

He must of felt it too, because he slightly quickened his pace, building me higher and higher, my breathing hitching with every exhale as I felt myself ready to fall.

"Come for me again, Lady Trickster," he whispered smoothly to me.

A strangled noise of pleasure pealed from my lips as just the sound of his voice made me shatter into a million pieces.

Just as I felt him following me. I turned around, denying him his release.

"Kate!?"

This time it was my then to smirk. I dropped to my knees and took him into my mouth, glad that I was the one I tasted on his cock. All I had to do was take him deep into my mouth the then pull back, lightly scraping my teeth on the underside of his member and he came in my mouth, groaning like an animal.

I licked him clean and then looked up at him and smiled, a curious mix of wickedness and sweetness.

"I don't think I'm going to get many present from Santa this year," I pouted.

He laughed and scooped me into his arms, "And why's that, love?"

"Because," I licked my lips, "I've been very naughty this year."

"I can attest to that," he laughed, kissing me once. "I think I like mistletoe."

I narrowed my eyes, "That was certainly much more than a kiss."

"So it was," he agreed wickedly.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I wonder how good I'd have to be to get Loki for a present? Oh well, hope you all enjoyed this, it's my Christmas gift to you! Happy Holidays! I hope this story finds you safe, warm, and surrounded with friends and family.**

**Love,**

**XxLadyVerlacxX**


End file.
